I don't frickin know
by Whiteheart7
Summary: Literally a joke fic. IDK.


Jake was leaning over the balcony, gazing down at the sparkling city before them. They had just moved in to their new apartment with their girlfriend, Spade. It was Spade's idea to move ever since IT happened. She thought it would be nice for the both of them to get their minds off of the terrible event prior.

It was currently twilight, just dark enough for the city lights to start gleaming. Spade was currently at the casino playing poker and what not. Even though they had barely any earnings to thrive at their new place, Spade still had the urge to spend some money doing her favorite hobby despite it seeming wasteful in Jake's eyes.

Everything seemed to be at ease. They had quickly gotten a job at a nearby restaurant to pay for their new place, to buy food, and to acquire other supplies one would need. Everyone in the city was fairly harsh, as stereotypical as it was, but nothing serious has happened during any social interactions with locals.

Jake was watching everything below move along as they waited for Spade to return. It was quite lonely without her. Nothing much happened without her company…

The apartment door unlocked suddenly. Spade had seemed to come home early from her night of gambling. She shut the door behind her and threw her jacket and purse lazily near the door. She slowly waltzed over to Jake outside and wrapped her arms about their waist.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet company she was sharing with her roommate. She asked a rather obvious question soon after that broke the quiet atmosphere. "Watcha up to, Jake?"

Jake hadn't made any indication to acknowledge the presence of Spade, but they soon replied simply with, "Nothing."

Spade was not content with that answer. "Well, how about we do something together? Go out and find places to take a few pictures for our website?"

They both ran a Webkinz photography webpage. It was a silly but rather enjoyable hobby that they liked to do together during their free time.

Jake kept staring straight ahead, unfazed by the question yet very inclined to deny the request. "I'm…not sure…" They stayed quiet soon after.

Spade, being the assertive one as per usual, didn't seem to take that for an answer. "Oh, come on! We need to do something other than work!"

Spade suddenly pulled Jake back, letting them fall backwards until they were merely hanging from Spade's hands that were still wrapped around their waist. Spade started swinging them around, repeating the word "Please" over and over. Jake protested weakly, but soon had enough fooling around. They eventually released their self from Spade's grip. They found their balance and turned around, confronting Spade. "Fine! Fine. I just didn't want to run into any trouble." She had decided to keep the details of her worry at a minimum.

It wasn't that random strangers deemed to be intimidating towards Jake; it was that they had heard stories about a gang that caused crime around the city. The…Aces? Hearts? Some sort of card-name mafia group. They didn't want to risk the both of them just walking around, carrying only their cameras and their Webkinz without protection.

But what are the odds that they could ever be attacked, right?

Besides, Jake doesn't want to openly show their concern towards their significant other about something so ridiculous.

Spade immediately left the balcony for a quick second before retrieving their cameras, along with Watson (the Webkinz Signature Siberian Husky) and Rena (the Webkinz Signature German Shepard). Spade kept Watson while Jake grabbed Rena and a camera. Jake was about to walk towards the door before Spade grabbed their arm and pulled them back over to give them a quick peck on the cheek.

Jake looked back over to her, face slightly reddened anew. They glared at Spade and irritatingly muttered, "Don't you dare do that in public".

Spade quietly laughed to herself as Jake made their way to the door. Spade grew quiet and followed suit.

Jake opened the door, and kept it open until Spade walked through into the hallway. Jake caught up to her as the door softly closed behind them.

1-14-4 20-8-5-14 20-8-5 19-16-1-4-5 13-1-6-9-1 7-18-15-21-16 3-1-16-20-21-18-5-4 19-16-1-4-5 1-14-4 10-1-11-5 1-14-4 19-16-1-4-5 18-5-22-5-1-12-5-4 8-5-18-19-5-12-6 20-15 2-5 20-8-5 12-5-1-4-5-18. 20-8-5-25 2-15-20-8 4-9-5-4 2-25 4-5-6-5-14-4-9-14-7 5-1-3-8 15-20-8-5-18 1-7-1-9-14-19-20 20-8-5 18-5-19-20 15-6 20-8-5 15-18-7-1-14-9-26-1-20-9-15-14 2-5-3-1-21-19-5 19-16-1-4-5 18-5-1-12-9-26-5-4 12-15-22-5 23-1-19 13-15-18-5 9-13-16-15-18-20-1-14-20 20-8-1-14 5-22-9-12 20-8-5 5-14-4.


End file.
